gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Legendary Co. Elite
The Legandary Co. Elite wass a guild that used to be lead by the notorious(and disgrace to the EITC) Captain Leon. They are very elite EITC soldiers. And loyal to their leader. EITC Declare War! Captain Leon is our main enemy! he is getting us in a war wherever he steps!. The EITC guilds have arisen long ago. Pirates have scared and joined the EITC. Some just didn't feel the taste of piracy when they were a pirate. Some were just hungry for violence (just like Leon). The EITC guild are(or were) Co. Republic, The Co. Empire, Legandary Co. Elite, United Co. Empire, EITC Black Sharks, Eternal Royal. Elites, Royal Elites, Elite Co. Army, Co. United, The Co. Legacy, East England Trading﻿ Co., United Empire,French Brigade,East-India Elites,etc. Members *Captain Leon *Captain Leon the Third *Enrique Hullputt *Captain Josh *Yondas *Davy Stormsteel *Tom 'O Shot *Swashbuckler *Angle Goldslipper *Jamie Barrelbane *Matthew *Nate Sternshot spy *Tomas Yellowwrecker *Isdro Quezada *Buccaneer *Buccaneer *Mark Burnsteel *Skunk *Henry Squidroberts *Ned daggerswine *Tom Ironhawk *Captain Crashside *Ned *Roger Goldskull *James Goldskull *Rose *Victor 'O Pane *Swashbuckler *Matthew Mc Matthews *King Jack B. *Captain Ironhawk *Ben Goldeagle *Baron Munchousin *Johnny Daggereagle *Emily Mcsteel *Pirate *Pirate *Pirate *Pirate *Pirate *Pirate *Pirate *Chris Goldtimbers *Chris Burnmenace *David Cabinwrecker *Kate Hexbellows *Kyle *Lord Cabinwrecker *Lord Davy Menace *Joseph Bluehound *Jack Rogers *James Warcutter *James Pillagewalker *Jack Gunshot *Jack Redsilver *James goldskull *Willima O' Martin *William *Will Searage *William Seaskull *Will Blasthawk *The Creeper﻿ *Trevor *Tomas Sternmorgan *Stardust *Spencemaster *Soloman Shorewash *Simon Yellowpigge *Sam Firerage *Sam Chainspinner *Rose Cannonwash *Rosa Chainspinner *Roger Goldbones *Riverta Soulsteeler *Richard Gunwalker *Racheal Pondburn *Nelly Fireskull *Big Red Head *Ben Quinn *Ben Swordskull *Benjimen Seagrin *Billy Wildewrecker *Kate O' Pratt *Cool Ai *Emerselda Heartstealer *Jack Darkblade *Davy O' Skull *Bill Wildwrecker *Joe *Stephen Allies and Enemies The main enemy of this guild is Francis Brigade and anyone who is the brigades friend. Their allies are The Alliance of EITC Guilds ﻿ Most Wanted # Jolly Roger #Jack Swordmenace #Francis Bluehawk #Dog Hullbones #Nate Raidhawk #Captain Remy #Francis Shipbreaker #Samuel Redbeard #Captain Richard Goldvane #Ian Bone Crusher #Captain John Fatbeart #The Alliance Of All The Brethren Courts #Ned Yellowbeard #Edgar Wildrat #Mark Yellowfoote #Captain Swash #Matthew O'malley Guild Motto " Noting can harm us when God leads."﻿ Guilds Favorite Song ﻿ ﻿ News They have attacked Tortuga on 11/27. Ranking up ceremony on 11/27. Attack on Francis Brigade in a ship vs.ship match on 11/28 which ended in our defeat. Attack on Kings Arm 11/28. Pirates attack them on the docks of Tortuga on 11/29. They invade Isla Tormenta on 11/29. David Cabinwrecker is sent to spy on Francis Brigade on 11/29. Meeting on 12/1. Prison riot in Kingshead on 12/1. EITC soldier is captued in Kings Arm on 12/1. Captain Leon attempts to assassinate I N F E R N O leader Ned Yellowbeard, but is foiled. Guild is destroyed. Date unknown. Images ''NOTE THIS GUILD HAS BEEN DELETED '''LEON IS RUNNING A NEW NEW GUILD CALLED United Co. Empire.(that scab messed all my editing)' Category:Guilds Category:EITC Guilds Category:Deleted Guilds Category:POTCO